Reboot
by Stargazing Writer
Summary: AU A destructive event, led the world into being recreated, but in a bizarre way, Overworld, Nether, End and every other world merged. This is the world Jesse and his friends were born in, and despite it having it's flaws, they like as it is. Not everyone agrees with that opinion though... A mysterious power, a giant monster and a team of heroes. Nothing is ever as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: A world from the beginning**

_Two are the most important days in your life. The one is the day you're born, and the other the day you discover the reason why._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_Nothing built can last forever.__That's what the people of the world of Minecraft learnt the hard way, when the biggest disaster yet, took place. It wasn't their own actions and deeds that caused it, but something else entirely.__It came from beyond the world itself, from beyond the Farlands, a black ominous mass appeared from the edges of the world, of every world, and devoured it. Every block and every entity vanished in the wake of the mysterious disaster. Minecraft was no more, and it was just the echoes of it travelling across the void.__Yet, the people were given another chance. Part of the population respawned, just to find themselves in a whole new landscape, the like of it never been seen. Oceans of lava and water co-existed, deserts and End barrens were nearly impossible to tell apart, and many more strange sights. Mansions, redstone controlled cities, floating islands with castles in the sky.__All of them, on the same planet.__People from the Overworld, the Nether, even the End, and every other world soon began to settle down again, but it wasn't just survival that mattered for them... A war broke out between them, over the territories that once belonged to them. Experienced warriors, redstone engineers, griefers and others fought each other for years.__When they realised that this war was going to destroy all of them in the end, the remaining people of the worlds made truce and peace was brought in the land. Cities, towns and villages were restored, and civilizations thrived.__Neither this was going to last forever..._

Jesse saw the weirdest dream he had ever seen that night. It was so extraordinary, and unreal.

It started off in the Keynote Hall, the largest building in Beacontown. There he was on the stage, 4 others by his sides, his friends. And below them a crowd of people.

And then, they were gone in the blink of an eye, heading off towards the town. The gates were just ahead, wide open. Jesse ran off after them, wondering what was going on, and why was this happening. He didn't why was he doing all this he was doing, but he just did.

Go, his mind dictated.

The streets were empty, not a single person wandered. The soft autumn breeze blew past him, as if it showed him where to go. And he followed it. Jesse ran through the roads of Beacontown, without a single clue on anything.

He didn't stop for a moment to gaze at the woods beyond the gates, full of various mixed trees, not native to the Overworld, he didn't stop to look at the giant mountains of a amplified world towering over the plains close to the walls. Right now, he had to run and keep up. Why though?

Making a sharp turn around a building, Jesse ended up in the central street. It was full of people, staring somewhere in the distance. The green eyed boy stopped for a few seconds, looking at the crowd confused and at the same time, scrutinised it in search of his friends.

He carefully pushed his way through the mass of people, the air suddenly too little and the atmosphere tight. He noticed that everyone looked distressed, scared.

Jesse went faster, until he reached the front line of people. He looked up and he did, he did so with his mouth now hanging agape. A giant, black, three-headed mass, floated right above Keystone Hall, roaring an unearthly sound. It's purple eyes emitted a tractor beam, that sucked in everything, and everyone in it's path.

Only when Jesse had arrived in the plaza was when the creature initiated, and began the rummage. It seemed as if everything was depending on him. It probably did, since it was his dream after all.

After that part of the dream, everything was a blur. A extremely fast sequence of events, that he couldn't make out what was going on in said sequence.

Then just darkness with someone calling his name.

Jesse... Jesse... Jesse!

Jesse jolted awake, startled. He found out that it was Olivia who was calling his name. She was standing next to his bed, trying to shake him out of his slumber.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare.", she said, looking at her friend with concern.

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Not exactly... But man, it was just so real!"

"Well, you better come back to this reality. The building competition is today, remember?"

Jesse facepalmed. "Crap, I completely forgot!"

"It's ok, we can gather the materials today. We still have time, both for that and signing up."

"Alright then. We get going."

"We have to get Axel first.", Olivia pointed out.

Then all of a sudden, Axel did appear. "Did someone say Axel?", he said, bursting through the trapdoor of the treehouse. He was grinning widely, sure that he scared them like that.

Jesse and Olivia let out short shrieks of fear at Axel's sudden appearance.

"Don't do that! You know it's creepy!", Jesse complained, still feeling his heart beating like a drum.

"Pfft. If I wanted to be creepy, I would have worn a creeper mask. Making one is in my plans.", the taller boy said.

"We'll have that in mind.", Olivia muttered.

"Also, Jesse, I found Reuben. He was outside again.", Axel informed them, carrying a chubby pig up the ladder.

Reuben ran to Jesse, and started licking him on the face.

"Ew, Reuben, stop it!", he said between chuckles. "You know that pig saliva doesn't wash off!"

After Jesse had got ridden of the saliva, he started petting Reuben, momentarily forgetting that they weren't alone in the room. Staring into his pet's eyes, he noticed something unusual. He saw a certain glint in the pig's eyes, a glint he hadn't ever seen before. With it, he heard a indistinct passage of words.

In the meanwhile, Axel and Olivia had already started descending the ladder of the treehouse.

"Jesse, are you coming?"

Jesse shook his head, disrupting his trail of thoughts. "Y-yeah. I'm coming. Come on, Reuben.", he said, picking up his pig.

What was happening to him today?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_A) Probably chapters are going to be short like that, since my writer's block is huge and inspiration comes in short bursts, so I'll be using these bursts like that.__B) This story is a MAJOR AU, so say goodbye to MCSM you knew. Just kidding, but still, don't expect everything to be the same.__C) Despite this odd universe, our heroes are still living in a treehouse, cause, "these are this kind of heroes that come from a treehouse", lol.__D) The building competition is still happening. Something's gotta push the story!__E) Btw, this story is based on a book I read recently, Timeless by Armand Baltazar. If you like science fiction/ fantasy (?) stuff, I recommend it, it's a great story, hence I started a story based on that.__See you in the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1: Into the woods_**

"... Redstone?"

"Check."

"Cobblestone?"

"We got it."

"Wool?"

"Yep. Just needs some dying. And before you ask, we got the dyes too."

"So, I take it we got everything?"

"Exactly."

In their booth in the building competition area, Jesse and his friends were already preparing, checking for the materials they'd need. On their way there, it was hard to not gape at the strange scenery around them. The dark oak forest was full of fireflies, and the sky above was full of stars, despite the standard world hour being just 1200. It was just this part of the world where it was dark, while everywhere else the sky was blue.

Jesse and Olivia were counting the amount of space needed and pointed out to Axel where he had to place the foundation blocks. Reuben, being just the mascot of the team, he didn't quite have something to do, other than just sit in a corner away from the noise of building and doze off.

The group had decided on building a huge fireworks dispenser, decorated to look like a monster. The three friends nearly spend half an hour arguing about whether they should make a zombie, a creeper or and enderman and were very close to starting an entire debate. Luckily a creeper coming to sneak up on them from the woods, gave them the idea to make that. After they got rid of it of course.

While their build survived the creeper assault, they couldn't quite say the same for the opponents just 'next-door' to them. A build that seemed to be a jungle temple but with a futuristic approach, suffered some damage in the front entrance, making one member of that team to go get more cobblestone. Jesse almost felt bad for them, but then Axel came up with the excuse that this incident gave time for themselves. Axel's simple-minded logic was enough for them to continue.

They had until 1800 standard hour to finish the build, so with no time to lose, Jesse and the gang continued with the build. At some point, Axel just disappeared without warning, leaving the other two to do the work themselves.

Fifteen minutes later, he came back again, pulling a Ender dragon costume out of his inventory.

"Axel, where were you? I thought we are working as a team...?", Jesse chided.

"We are. I just saw this cool costume at the kiosk over there and I thought it fits Reuben perfectly! So I got one for him. He is the mascot after all, right?"

The green-eyed boy eyed the costume carefully, raising a brow. "I think it's a tad too big for Reuben."

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it was actually for sheep and horses, but I got the smallest size I could find. With some adjusting it should do.", he said, heading towards the pig. Reuben jolted awake when he felt something big on his head and then on his body. He shook his head confused. Why doesn't this thing come out?!

Axel smiled, seeing the pig run around the booth. "See? He looks just fine and thrilled. He's leaping with joy!"

"Nope. I think he's running like that because he can't see anything with this thing on his head.", Olivia said.

"Let me check. Reuben?", Jesse said, kneeling down. Reuben stopped running and walked over to his owner who gave him a pat on the head.

"Hm... Maybe he just spotted you from your scent?"

"No, I just checked. He can see just fine through the mask. Maybe he's indeed leaping with joy, after all."

With that being said, Reuben stood proudful, posing to every other person who was looking at their booth.

"What a showoff.", Axel chuckled at the sight.

* * *

4,5 hours later

The crowd cheered, but the clapping slowly faded away like the fireworks did. 'Nothing lasts forever' is the miners' favourite place, especially the ones' who survived the 'World Collision' as everyone had come to call it.

"Good job, guys!", Jesse congratulated, high-fiving with his friends. "We're not done yet, though. Let's see if we can improve anything..."

In the meanwhile in a neighbouring booth, a group was also ready to try their own contraption. It seems that Jesse's gang wasn't the only one to think that adding fireworks was cool.

"Let's do it!", the four kids said, doing their own handshake. Doing so, one of them caught, with the corner of his eye, a minor mistake. As the person in charge was about to pull the lever, his friend stopped him.

"Boss, I don't think it's a good idea..."

"What, checking if the fireworks work correctly?"

"No- Yes, but I don't-"

"Nonsense, mate! We gotta try it! If something goes wrong later, we won't be able to do something about it."

"That's what-"

It was too late. The leader had pulled the lever. The dispenser shaked weirdly, making the entire build vibrate. Part of the build gave in, leaning to the side the faulty dispenser was. When it exploded, the small rockets flew everywhere, detonating on impact with any surface, and causing mayhem.

"-I was trying to tell you..."

The people in the area, started running around in a panic, as the fireworks exploded in the air around them. Not even little pigs were safe.

One of the fireworks landed close to Reuben, setting some grass on fire and it wasn't long until it started spreading. Huh. Something smells suspicious. Like burning leather. And now something smells tasty, like roast pork.

Wait.

Roast pork?

The Ender Dragon disguised pig shot up from his nap, realizing that he's on fire! Reuben ran around in panic, trying to shake the costume off him. Jesse was quick on finding out.

"Reuben!", he yelled in same panic as his pig. He froze at first when he saw him ran into the dark forest, but then he took off after him without a second thought.

"Jesse, what are you doing? Wait!", Olivia shouted for him, but it was late. He hadn't heard any of her words as he was already in the forest.

* * *

Despite the darkness of this world, it wasn't hard to tell that it was actually sunset in standard hour. The sky was a few shades darker than it usually was.

The fireflies rose from the grassy ground with each of Jesse's steps. He didn't stop to stare at them. All that mattered right now was to find Reuben. It was surprisingly hard to find a pig in the woods, and Jesse had ran after him just half a minute later.

The trees and their leaves glowed a green aura around them. From the outside this forest would seem ominous, but on the inside, it was beautiful. There was light still, but it was dark enough for monsters to be able to spawn, so the boy was cautious.

He stopped for a few moments to listen. Only crickets and the sound of the wind brushing softly against the bushes and the grass. It was strangely silent. Jesse remembered the times when he'd be asking Axel to keep quiet when he tried to concentrate on remembering some hard recipe, and all that came out was a awkward silence. On the whole, Jesse never liked too little silence but not too much noise either.

Now it was the first, but not for long. Footsteps were heard, and he immediately tensed up. Four figures appeared from the treeline. All of them were wearing black leather jackets, and Jesse immediately knew what that meant.

The one in the front whistled shortly, a sinister grin forming on his face. His lime green eyes matched the colour of the fireflies around them. "Well, well, what do we have here?", he mused nearing Jesse.

"A wimp alone in the forest!", the tall, bulky one of the gang jeered.

"Good one, Gill!", the only girl of the group said.

"What do you want, Aiden?", Jesse mouthed coldly, trying his best at a death glare.

"We could the same to you. What does a little loser like you doing in the woods... All alone?"

The shorter boy gulped, as Aiden neared him a bit too close. He inhaled to gain back some of his composure before answering timidly. "I'm looking for my pig."

The leader of the gang stared at him blankly for a few moments, before laughing. "Oho, did you hear that guys? The kid's looking for a pig! Sounds like he's looking for some porkchops!"

The gang laughed, except for the blonde kid in the back. He was looking at Jesse sympathetically. He didn't see that though.

Jesse inhaled sharply. "If you touch a hair from my pig...", he started a threat but never finished it.

"Or what? What will you do? Will you call your giant friend?", Gill mocked.

No response came from their target.

"Nothing? That's what you will do?", the bearded guy laughed.

"Oh, we're so scared!", Maya said and followed her friends' example.

Jesse looked at them, unable to say anything. He looked on as he saw the blonde approach Aiden.

"Aiden, is that really neccessary? He didn't do anything to us...", he said lowly, but quickly cowered when the boss' gaze fell on him.

"What did you say, Lukas?", Aiden pulled out his words in a menacing tone. "Did you say something?"

Lukas backed away. "Nothing..."

"Good.", the lime-eyed boy said, turning his attention back to Jesse. "Now... Let's play. What do you think guys?"

Maya and Gill grinned. They began walking towards him, clearly what they wanted to do, was to harm him. Jesse walked backwards, nearly tumbling over when he tripped over a rock.

Then a familiar squeal echoed in the air. "Reuben?", Jesse muttered looking around for a few moments. Distracted for these moments, he felt being pushed then landing on the ground with a "oof", and he looked up at the two bullies. They were obviously enjoying this already.

Gill was about to punch Jesse in the face when a certain small pig appeared from the darkness and let out some vicious grunts (as vicious as a pig's grunts could be anyways).

"What the-", the taller one said, before getting rammed in the stomach by the pig.

"Reuben!", Jesse exclaimed at the sight of his friend. He wasn't lying when he said that he was relieved to see him.

"Oh, look at this walking meat! Trying to play brave and save the nerd!", Aiden said, coming over and grabbing Reuben before he could ram into him. "Must make good dinner..."

"No! Aiden, put him down."

"Why should I? Who are you to... talk...", Aiden said, his eyes widening as his sentence progressed. He dropped the pig down harshly and started backing away, his cronies doing the same.

Jesse was confused. What was going on? Seeing the bullies run away, he got up and shouted after them. "Ha! Who's the coward now, huh?"

The groan of a zombie made Jesse shut his mouth and shallowed dryily. He slowly turned his head around to see a group of mobs gathering behind the two.

Uh oh...

"Reuben? RUN!"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_A) I'm back! This chapter is a tad bit longer than the previous one. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_B) Minecraft Logic VS Minecraft Story Mode Logic VS Real Life Logic. Who would win?_

_C) Lukas might be a little bit more of a pushover here. Aiden can be very intimidating._

_D) Now you might be wondering why don't the Ocelots take part in the competition like they did in the original story? Well, they consider themselves so good at building that they don't need a competition to prove it. In a nutshell "we are too cool for this."._

_E) We're ending the chapter with a not-so cliffhanger._

_See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: And the dark of the night closes in on you**

Jesse didn't really have and the best day. First a fireworks incident that ruined the building competition, then this confrontation with the Ocelots and now this!

'This' being chased by a bunch of monsters. Zombies, skeletons, creepers... Was that a husk?! What was it's business out of the desert?!

There wasn't even a point of questioning it. Jesse ran in between the thick dark oak trees with Reuben by his side. A tense pursuit took place under the forest canopy.

The green, undead mobs were surprisingly fast (or it was Jesse who was too slow?) and were right at his heels, swiping their arms at him. The boy didn't even dare to look behind him.

One stop and it would be fatal.

Reuben squealed hysterically, drawing the attention of more monsters after them. There were so many of them, that Jesse was almost sure that the entire population of mobs was after them, and not the bullies from earlier.

As numerous arrows penetrated on the trees he passed by, he tried to stifle a scream. A pretty high-pitched one, that is, someone could have passed it as a girl's.

Jesse jumped from a small hill, his limbs flailing in the air as he did so. His pig friend was in no different situation. His eyes widen at the swarm of creepers in the bottom.

Creepers?! Seriously? Why so many down there? The maximum number of pack spawning for creepers was... around three? There were at least 10 down there!

Never mind. He was living in a world post the Collision after all. That was outdated information anyways. Now he had bigger and explosive problems to deal with.

Jesse landed harshly at the bottom, Reuben right on his back. They lifted their gazes up to see the pack of creepers look straight at them. They all tilted their heads to inspect them.

This kept going for pretty many awkward seconds. Before the creepers even understood what was going on, the two 'visitors' were gone. They had already ran while they were busy with Notch knows what.

Jesse and Reuben raced at full speed till they reached a clearing. Both of them panted, they were so exhausted and yet tense, that their faces were red.

"We... We are safe now.", Jesse muttered, laying his back against a tree. Were they? Notch and Jeb could be very cruel when it came to mob spawning rules.

A hiss and the creepy sound of crawling arthropod legs got heard.

"Oh crude."

Three green spiders jumped from the trees above, a big one and two smaller. A pack of oak poisonous spiders, native to the twilight forest biome. Olivia had told him about them. If you get bitten, you get several effects like nausea, blindness and mining fatigue. It could last for at least three hours, and it is exceptionally dangerous at night.

When one of the small ones charged at Jesse, he barely dodged out of the way with a quick somersault. Reuben was lucky, the spiders weren't interested in pigs, only humans, like all monsters (with the exception of skeletons having a liking to baby turtles).

When the big one took a shot at attacking, the boy wasn't fast enough to avoid the mob. It launched itself on him, getting a good grip on his limbs so it's victim couldn't escape. Jesse tried squirming under the spider's grip, seeing the green creature reveal it's poisonous fangs.

A angry grunt and a pink blur passed right above him, pushing the spider off him. Reuben had just pushed the spider off. Jesse knew this pig was no ordinary one.

"Thanks, Reuben! Now we go!"

And the chase was on again, and into the dense forest once again. Through the treeline, Jesse saw some light. The town! They would make it! Or maybe not... Again luck wasn't on their side.

While Jesse was successful on jumping above a fallen tree, Reuben not that much. He tumbled over it, rolling a little. His owner noticed that and ran back to him.

"You alright buddy?"

Reuben screeched loudly in alert. Jesse didn't get what was going on, he was frozen in place, unable to process the threat lurking until it was too late.

A sharp pain found it's way in his shoulder, shooting through his entire arm. Just like that, Jesse grabbed the point he was hit, kneeling down. His vision became hazy, suddenly dizzy.

In front of him, a very concerned Reuben. Behind him a vicious skeleton.

He couldn't stay like that though. Jesse forced himself on his feet and kept going. It wasn't long before he felt the ground disappear beneath his feet. He screamed as he fell to what he thought was his death.

But he just landed hard on a outcrop of a ravine. Jesse was struggling to not give up to unconsciousness and the fact that Reuben landed right on his abdomen didn't help.

The boy sat up with his pig on his lap, reaching to rub his head, quickly regretting it when he realized it was his injured arm he was using. Reuben was grunting in sympathy, nuzzling Jesse.

They both looked up at the top of the ravine, just around 20 blocks or so out of their reach. This is how it all ended. He didn't even want to think how Axel and Olivia would react when they found his inventory floating in the bottom...

Maybe there was hope through. Jesse turned his head just slightly and in the edge of his vision he caught some... Light? It wasn't lava, no. That was further below. It was the all too familiar light of torches.

With a uninjured arm, he found support against the wall to drag himself on his feet. Then he clutched his shoulder and kept going further in the ledge. Turning around a jagged corner though, there were... Wooden planks?

Looking all around, there were various openings to tunnels everywhere in the ravine. It was... a mineshaft. Jesse's blood ran cold at the thought, but right now... It seemed to be his best shot at surviving. Since this one was strangely so close to the surface, maybe he could as well find the way out.

And he would do so, even if it took him all night. And maybe even fighting a bunch of monsters.

In that mineshaft, a big discovery was waiting just for him...

* * *

_A/N:__A) Augh, I hate how short this chapter is!__B)You really thought Jesse was gonna get away without some little whump? No, I don't think so.__C) I'm thinking of doing sort of a prank fic. Basically the heroes of the Order of the Stone, start a prank war. What do you think?__Till the next (hopefully longer) chapter!_


End file.
